


Pixie Dust Covered Pinecones

by Reighne



Series: One Shots and Prompts [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Drunk Dialing, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reighne/pseuds/Reighne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MKYSThrall prompted: “Drunk dial from Regina to Emma after she ends things with Robin. Go!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MKYSThrall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKYSThrall/gifts).



> Assumes Emma hasn't brought Marian back from the Enchanted Forest –I also figured that Regina would be the kind of drunk that still kept her composure but just lost her filter. Enjoy!

 

_BzzzBzzzBzzz_

 

The phone vibrated against the nightstand as the screen lit up in the darkened room, flashing with the name REGINA MILLS. Emma reached over with a sleepy limb, grabbed the phone, pressed it to her ear and slurred, “ugh…Rgnna? Itsslike a quarter aftr one…”

There was silence on the other side of the phone, “Regina?”

Another beat passed before she heard a response.

_“Did you know I absolutely loathe pinecones?”_

Emma blinked a few times then tilted her head at the question, “Uh…no?”

_“They’re completely useless, they’re covered in sap, they smell bad, and they prance around the forest pretending like they own the place. Why? Just because they steal from the rich and give to the poor?”_

Emma sat up in her bed and furrowed her brow, “Something tells me this isn’t about pinecones…”

_“And everyone told me that I should really like pinecones; that I **have** to like pinecones. Well you know what I said to them, Miss Swan?”_

Emma let out an exasperated sigh, “What did you say?”

_“I told them, they can take their pixie dust covered pinecones and shove them up in the forest where they belong.”_

Emma chuckled under her breath as she slowly began to put on a pair of jeans and a shirt. She could hear the clinking glasses and faint murmurs of a bar over the phone. Regina was definitely drunk, and in no condition to walk or drive home. She headed down the stairs and picked up her keys, silently exiting so she wouldn’t wake the rest of the house. Once Emma was outside the door she started down the apartment staircase with the phone still pressed to her ear.

“Well, I thought you really liked pinecones a few weeks ago?”

_“I liked the **idea** of pinecones. That is of course before I found them to be insufferable, needy and everywhere I went.”_

“Is that so?”

Emma grinned and began to walk towards the only bar in town open this late. She would’ve taken her Bug over to pick up the Mayor, but it was at the shop getting a new transmission put in. The blonde figured a brisk walk wouldn’t be too bad, and it would definitely help Regina burn off some of that alcohol.

She heard Regina took a gulp of her drink, _“Yes. I am a **Queen** , I don’t need to be hounded everywhere by some overly attached prophetic circumstance.” _

“Well then, as a Queen, what do you need?” She asked while she waited for the ‘walk’ signal at an intersection.

_“I’m not sure? Right at this moment I believe I need another drink.”_

The signal flashed as Emma continued on, “Hmmm, sounds like a good plan, _Your Majesty_. What, pray tell, is her highness drinking?”

She heard ice clinking in a glass and then a gulp, “ _I believe I am drinking some barely passable Canadian whiskey. Or whatever they call whiskey in Canada.”_

Emma chuckled, “Is there anything in particular that’s on your mind?”

“ _I left the tree-hugging archer today.”_

She rolled her eyes and spoke sarcastically, “Oh? I thought this was about your hatred for pinecones.”

_“Save your words, **princess** , I just felt that he isn’t exactly what I wanted.”_

Rounding the corner Emma reached the bar and walked inside. She stayed on the phone and scanned the room, her eyes landing on a certain brunette at the bar. Walking over to the figure, she continued into the phone,

“Well then, what _do_ you want?”

 _“Well obviously I don’t want a sorry excuse of a thief with honour”_ She saw her take another swig of her whiskey _, “As Queen I should have a Knight…but not with honour…a Knight with…reproach.”_

Emma saw a smile cross the Mayor’s lips as she sat down beside her, pressing the lock button on her phone to end the call. She turned to face the older woman, placing a tentative hand on her shoulder,

“Well, I don’t think I can find a Knight at this hour, but I definitely have reproach for days…”

“Emma I don’t recall asking you to come here, if you think you can take advantage me of in the state you are mistaken…” Regina swayed slightly before regaining her balance on the bar chair.

Emma held up her hands in defence, “I wouldn’t dream of it, Madam Mayor. I’m just here to make sure you get home safe.”

“I am perfectly capable to get myself home, I don’t need your help.” She flicked her wrist and a tiny puff of purple smoke fizzled from her fingertips. Regina looked down and her hand and sighed knowing that in her state she wasn’t able to gather enough will to use magic.

Emma shook her head in amusement as she watched the comical puff of smoke dissipate in the air. The bartender walked over to the two women and placed a set of keys on the bar, “Those are the keys to her car, Sheriff, I had to take them earlier when she tried to drive home.”  

The blonde gave him a nod and he walked away. “You tried to drive home _drunk?_ I thought you had better judgement than that.”

“Don’t talk to me about good judgement, you were about to get hitched to a monkey!” She staggered to her feet tried to straighten her posture.

Helping her keep her balance Emma retorted, “At least I didn’t need some enchanted cocaine to find a man in tights.”

They hobbled together towards the exit, “At least _I_ wasn’t committing bestiality whenever we had sex!”

Emma’s face fell for a moment, she knit her eyebrows together and let out a long sigh. The walked in silence for a few moments before the women reached the Mercedes. Emma opened the passenger side door and helped the Mayor settle into the seat. She rounded the front of the car, got in the driver’s seat and drove towards the mansion without another word.

Unlocking the front door, the blonde helped Regina kick off her heels and up the stairs, keeping a protective hand behind her back to prevent her from falling over. When they reached her bedroom, Emma helped her into bed, placing a glass of water on her nightstand and two doses of ibuprofen. She turned to leave the room when she heard a quiet voice behind her.

“I was always thinking about you.”

Emma turned around and looked at her quizzically. Noticing the heartache on her face she walked back over to her and sat down on the side of the bed.

“When I was with Robin tonight, it just didn’t felt real. No matter how hard I tried to convince myself that it was I knew it wasn’t…” Regina looked up and brown eyes met green, “that’s when I realized I couldn’t be in love with him…because I was already in love with you.”

Before she knew what was happening Emma felt a pair of lips on her own. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Regina's drunken night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look! Another chapter! I'm still not sure if I want to make this a multi chapter, what do you guys think?

**Chapter 2:**

Regina stirred awake, head throbbing and her memories fuzzy and unreliable. She tossed a hand on her forehead and turned her head to check the time on her clock. **9:47 AM.** She sighed in relief when she saw the glass of water and the two tablets of ibuprofen on her nightstand, thinking that she had some foresight to leave it there for herself. She reached over and picked up the two tablets, promptly washing them down with the glass of lukewarm water then placing it back on the table.

She lay back down and stared at the ceiling, trying to recall the events of the night. She remembered breaking it off with Robin after he attempted to invite himself to move in with her, telling him that she wasn’t ready for that kind of commitment. She knew that she couldn’t lie to him, she broke his heart when she explained that it was because her heart never truly belonged to him. That her heart belonged to someone else _._

Trying to fight the need to go back to sleep, Regina let out a long yawn and stretched her arms into the air, followed by her legs. As she extended her limbs fully, her feet hit something lumpy at the end of her bed. _What is that?_ Unsure as to what it could be, she prodded the object with her right foot a few times before hearing a strange muffled noise.

“Ughnnghh. Five more minutes….”

The brunette sat up quickly and stared at the end of her bed. Lying across the foot of her mattress was the Sheriff, face down on top of the sheets, wearing a slightly beat up t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. Her arms where at her sides and her legs were stretched out with her feet dangling off the end; one foot bare and the other half covered in a sock.

That’s when she realized she forgot a lot more than she thought.

“Emma?” She prodded at the blonde a little harder with her foot.

Still face first into the sheets Emma responded half consciously, “mmmadam mayor, I swear I didn’t know it was due today…”

“Emma!” The Mayor prodded her one more time.

The Sheriff let out a short snort before lifting her head up from the bed. Her hair was a mess, with a few golden tresses making their way into her mouth during sleep. She moved her arm and pulled the strands away from her face, “Oh, hey you’re awake.” She rolled off the bed and stood in the middle of the room, raising her arms in the air and bending from side to side to stretch. She began with a few twisting motions, then started to touch her toes to stretch out her back.

Regina raked her eyes across the blonde’s figure, impressed with the tight muscles and surprising flexibility that she possessed. Her mind cleared and she began to wonder why she was even _in her bedroom._ Suppressing panic, she moved up the bed and rested her back flush against the headboard, “Miss Swan, what exactly are you doing in my room, let alone sleeping at the foot of my bed like some sort of pet?”

Emma shifted her weight to one leg then scratched the back of her head trying to figure out exactly how to explain it to her. “Oh, um, the bartender told me that you tried to drive home drunk last night. So I brought you home with your car.”

Regina snapped back, “Oh, I didn’t realize that was an invitation for you to invade my personal space.”

“Wow, Regina, for being 10am and hung over, you are surprising sassy.” Emma sat on the chair at the vanity, choosing the next few words carefully, “You actually asked me to stay.”

Emma always knew that Regina was the type of woman who has full on memory loss by the time she hit her fourth drink. She has seen it a few times, but refrained from ever telling the poised and regal Mayor that she had a tendency to drunk dial her.  Usually their conversations would revolve around work or how she thought that she should start eating a bit healthier for Henry’s sake. None of the conversations were ever as personal as it was the night before.

“Why would I _ever_ want that?” Regina lied through her teeth, it wasn’t uncommon for her to sometimes wake up wishing it was Emma in her bed, rather than Robin. “I want to be as far away from you and your Charming bloodline as possible, except for Henry.”

“Well, Madam Mayor, I’m flattered that you called me _charming_ but I always thought of myself as more charismatic.” She unconsciously ran her fingers over her lips, recalling the way they were electrified at the other woman’s touch. “However, it still doesn’t change the fact that you asked me to stay. I know it’s hard to believe, but I wouldn’t have been here if you didn’t. I promise you, I didn’t do anything to disrespect you.”

Regina eyed the blonde, remembering that she was fully clothed and _on top_ of the sheets. She looked down at herself, and realized that she was in her clothes from the night prior also. “Very well, you may stay and make yourself at home, however I need to take a shower so, if you could, please remove yourself from my bedroom.”

“Thanks Regina, I’ll make a pot of coffee for us and some breakfast. Sunny Side up right?” Emma asked even though she already knew the answer.

“Yes, thank you.” Regina watched as the blonde jumped to her feet and walked out of the room. It wasn’t uncommon for the two to work on town projects late at night sometimes running into the day, and it wasn’t out of place that Emma would make breakfast for the two of them. Although Regina would never admit it, she found that the Sheriff could make a better breakfast than she could.

Walking into the en suite, she stripped herself down and stepped into the shower, enjoying the cascading warm water over her skin. He mind wandered as she went through her routine, when small flashes of the previous night seeped through. She remembered calling the Sheriff and telling her something about pinecones? She shook her head, _that can’t be right,_ then she realized that she had told her about the breakup she had with Robin. Another memory flashed through her mind.

_She felt Emma pull away from her lips, with a sad smile crossing her face before she spoke tenderly, “Hey, I know that you aren’t completely sober right now. And as much as I would love to continue, I don’t think it’s fair for you. So I think it would be best if I left for the night…”_

_“No,” She reached out for the blonde’s hand, pulling her back, “Please, don’t leave.”_

_She saw Emma look around the room, trying to figure something out. “How about this, I’ll be right here on top of the sheets?” She gestured to the foot of the bed, “That way if you need me, you can just wake me up here.”_

Her hands touched her lips, suddenly filled with the memory of the desperate kiss they shared. She closed her eyes and tried to remember what caused her to kiss the Sheriff, but she couldn’t quite recall it all. Giving up on the thought, she stepped out of the shower and got dressed in a simple pair of loose fit yoga pants and a tank top and headed down to the kitchen.

When she crossed the foyer, she saw the blonde sitting at the dining table reading the newspaper. The food was set on the table, complete with a steaming hot cup of coffee. Emma folded the paper and looked up at her, “Hey, I made you a greasy breakfast to help with the hangover. Hope you enjoy a healthy dose of bacon, prescribed by Dr. Swan!”

She thought about how perfect it felt, the domesticity of living with the Saviour. She knew that every time she tried to picture it with Robin, it would always go back to her. “Thank you, Emma.” She sat down at the table and the two began to eat breakfast making small talk about work and of course, Henry.

After breakfast, Regina began to clear the plates at the table. “Does our son know that you are here, Miss Swan?”

“Yeah, I left him a note. He’s probably still sleeping anyways. How’s your head feeling?” Emma didn’t want to ask if Regina remembered about her confessing that she was in love with her, or the fact that she hadn’t admitted to the brunette that she felt the same way.

“Much better now that I have probably shaved a year off my life with the amount of grease I have just consumed.” She moved to the kitchen and placed the dishes into the sink. When she turned around, she saw the Sheriff leaning against one of the counters.

“Hey, uh, Regina?”

“Yes?”

“I know that you probably don’t remember, and I’m not entire sure if you meant what you said,” Emma shifted from one foot to the other bringing a hand to rub the back of her own head in contemplation, “But I just wanted to tell you…that I love you.”

Regina’s heart leaped out of her chest, as words from the night before echoed through her mind. _“That’s when I realized I couldn’t be in love with him…because I was already in love with you.”_

Regina walked towards her and placed a hand on her cheek, “I….I love you, too, Emma.” She leaned in and kissed her passionately, her body fully onto hers, pressing her against the counter. Her arms wrapped around her neck as she felt the blonde’s hands rest on her hips. The two women stayed there, lost in each other’s kiss, loosing track of time.

When they finally pulled apart they smiled brightly at each other. Emma placed a few quick kisses against Regina’s lips before fully moving away and picking up the two coffee mugs she had placed on the island. She handed one over to the brunette, and took a sip of her coffee.

“I know this is kinda working backwards, but, would you like to have dinner with me sometime?” Emma grinned as she took another sip of her coffee.

“Hmmm, I should be free tonight, as long as my Sheriff can hand in her paperwork on time.” Regina pulled a piece of lint off the blonde’s shirt and flicked it away, “Pick me up at 7?”

“That sounds great.” Emma placed another kiss on full lips.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really big on respecting people when they are drunk, *especially* if the other person is sober. Doesn't matter if the drunk person is ripping away at your clothes begging to have sex. So, sorry!notsorry if you guys were expecting them to have had drunken sex. I just don't feel my version of Emma would ever let it happen.
> 
> Have a prompt? Drop a line in my 'ask' box at reighne-sq

**Author's Note:**

> Have a prompt for me? Just 'ask' for it on tumblr! If you dont have tumblr but want to ask anonymously, just make sure you add your AO3 username on it so i can tag you here! reighne-sq


End file.
